A new generation is born
by Bungee Productions
Summary: Sorta of a crossover. The characters from the Hero series are having children! Warning many OCs Diego-Florida Gia-Georgia Josh- Quebec Tony- New York
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Since the events of the war with Gaea ended a lot have change.

Diego revealed that Camp Half Blood exists after getting bit by a two headed snake while with Antonio and his girlfriend Gia. Turns out Tony was staying at the camp but no one knew about states or countries. Diego told them that he was a son of Apollo and Tony, his "half brother", was a son of Aphrodite . Later that week Gia was claimed as a daughter of Athena and Antonio, who Diego told the camp was his brother, was a son of Apollo. Percy and Annabeth felt like there was something off but didn't ask. Even later that week the states found out that Amelia was kidnapped by monsters. Of course all them went on a quest. Long story short by the end of the quest they saved Amelia. Annabeth and Percy found out that States and Countries exists and became good friends with them though they didn't tell the camp.

But that's not where our story begins. This time when they came to Camp Half Blood Percy and Annabeth had big news. They were having triplets. Which kinda shocked them because they were still about 17 years old but everyone has been helpful. The couple decided to stay at camp for safety reasons and it was close to Percy's mom who has also been very supporting. Diego also found out that Cally (California) , the only other state that knew about disney magic and the camps, was staying at Camp Half Blood for a bit. Other new arrivals came in the first month of Diego, Gia, Antonio, and Tony's arrival. Tony's boyfriend Josh (Quebec) followed by his twin sister, Ava also known as Ontario, (to Josh's displeasure) were teleported to the camp by Cally because Tony missed his boyfriend. Turns out they are the children of Jupiter. Leo also came back to Camp Half Blood with Calypso and Festus soon after. It's been a few months since the states decided to stay at the camp to help the expecting parents and now it's time to pick the names.

End Of Prologue

" We have names picked out already Tony so don't bug Percy to much on them." Annabeth looked at Tony. They were talking about baby names for the triplets.

"Aw~ I wanted to name one Argo III! Calypso can we-"

"No." Calypso interrupted Leo.

"Why not sunshine?"

"Why do I have to explain this to you?! Our poor kid with a father who wants to name with ship names. I rather like Odele for a girl or Venedictos for a boy."

Leo smiled sadly, "Esperanza for a girl. After my mom."

"Well I do like the name Leo, is that ok for a boy?"

"And if we have two boys the other will be named Sammy or Buford after my bisabuelo or the table."

"Then ok as long as it's not Ceo or Lalypso." She blushed, "It's weird talking about kid names."

" Aw~ I didn't think of Ceo." Leo joked

Percy finally decided to announce the names of the triplets, "Chariot and Luke and Sally. That's what we decided." Annabeth smiled.

"But you don't even know the genders." Leo looked at the two provinces, "Aren't you two thunder medics or something?"

"Well our mom taught us the normal ways of medical science...it's too early to tell." Josh eplained.

"But...," Annabeth smiled, "sometimes a mother just knows."

"So wise mother. Can ya tell?" Percy asked.

"Yup I think so seaweed dad." They laughed.

"So...what do you think they are?"

"2 boys and 1 girl."

"2 Percy's 1 Annabeth." He joked.

"That 1 annabeth is screwed." Annabeth chuckled. Percy smiled.

After a while of talking everyone left the bunker but Leo and Calypso. "So," Leo looked at Calypso, "you thought about little Leos?"

"Well...yes a-a little."

Leo began to think (which always means something crazy is going to happen) then got that crazy grin on his face when he has an idea. He quickly began running around the bunker and grabbing tools and supplies from his belt.

"Need any help?" Calypso asked.

"Nah I got it." He ran by her only half listening to what she asked. Calypso sight and watched him work.

About 6 hours later Leo walked with a little dragon next to him, "May I present to you Ceo! The baby mechanical dragon." He made a 'tadaa pose with a smile.

"It's really cute." She smiled and looked at Ceo then back at Leo, "I really like it."

"And now I take a nap." He laid next to the mechanical dragon and fell asleep to the faint hum of the machine. Calypso kissed Leo's cheek and put an old blanket she found on him then walked out.

Later at dinner Cally and Piper were sitting at the Aphrodite table for lunch. They invited Calypso to sit with them. They were about midway into conversation when Cally almost choked on her California roll laughing. Calypso turned her head,"What so funny?"

"Well mom is the goddess of love,beauty, fertility and stuff so...I wonder if she would be grading Jason on a clip board." She answered catching her breath.

"Grading? On what?" Calypso asked.

"Well what do you think?" Cally said implying something dirty.

Calypso blushed, "Oh well um that's um embarrassing to say."

"Why would Leo get an A+?" Calypso blushed, "Oh so you HAVE done it. I'm guessing you don't use protection because your always on the road so much." Cally was in full gossip girl mode.

"I-It was only o-once so far and we did so we're ok."

"Well I'm surprised you know what protection is considering the amount of time you were on Ogygia."

By now Calypso was blushing bright red, "Yes I was explained this by Leo before we did...it. Cause I was confused when he was putting it on. So I asked and he explained..."

"Ah so did you do it behind a concert or something?"

"I-I um," She stood up, "I'm going to check on Leo." She quickly walked away steaming.

Cally smirked, "My work here is done."

Leo found Calypso at the dock. He walked up with Ceo. They talked into the night then Leo decided to go back to the bunker to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later Piper walked up to Jason and kissed him on the cheek. She's been helping Annabeth when Percy isn't around, "Just have kid already!" Leo joked.

Piper blushed, "Leo!"

Jason put his arm around her, "Maybe. Only when Piper's ready."

"Clean those pipes!" Tony added.

Piper glared at Tony, "I like my nickname please don't ruin it." She then looked at Jason, "Um...well...," She blushed, "never mind."

Jason tilted his head, "Yes? Don't worry I won't pressure you. You don't have too."

"No no I just been thinking about it a lot anyway lately."

"Oh? And? Thoughts?" He smiled.

She blushed even more, "I'm ready when you are."

Jason blushed but kissed her cheek, "Lets wait just a little more. Just cause I think 2 Demigods pregnant at the camp may destroy it." He chuckled.

Piper kissed him, "Ok."

"W-wait really?"

"When you want to of course." She was nervous but confident.

Jason's calm and cool aura that he usually gave off was completely gone at this point, "Um ok um ok," He continue to table flustered, "Um yeah. Cool. Ok." He began to walk backward and tripped on his own feet but got back up, "Y-Yeah awesome." Piper giggled as her boyfriend ran off.

Later Leo met up with Calypso with the two mechanical dragons behind him. Both the dragons hummed happily. Leo and Calypso were going to have a date in the sky because Calypso said she had something important to tell him. It was also the first time that Ceo will be flying with a person on her. Leo took Festus without thinking leaving Calypso to ride on the inexperience dragon. Leo took off first, "WAHOOO!" It took a lot of trying but Ceo eventually was able to reach up to Festus, "Hey buddy your daughter's here." Leo said.

Calypso was quite for a bit then suddenly spoke, "hey..Leo?" She blushed, "lets have a kid" She was not looking at him.

Leo became flustered, "Um uh um," a flame ignited in his hand, "Um yeah ok sunshine."

"o-ok well good." They flew in silence and they did end up conceiving a child and Piper and Jason weren't too far behind. Leo and Calypso ended up having a cute baby girl name Esperanza after Leo's mother. Percy and Annabeth had triplets, one little girl named Sally and two little boys named Chariot and Luke. Jason and Piper had two little identical twin boys soon after. All of them found out about the countries and provinces and states.

Epilogue

Although everything was wrapped up neatly into a little bow Diego was missing for 5 months. (Gia was not pleased when he came back to camp.) Only Percy and Annabeth knew where he went but won't tell the others. Where did Diego go?

Authors Note:

This short (filler) story is connected to a story already being written called Wonder and Faith. It'll come out soon hope you enjoy.


End file.
